The present invention refers to an operation microscope, particularly for ophthalmological microsurgery.
It is necessary in certain processes in ophthalmological microsurgery for the patient to bring the visual axis of his eye as closely as possible into the direction of observation (instrument central axis) of the operation microscope and to hold it there for a relatively long time.
So-called fixation objects and fixation lights upon which the patient fixes to thereby bring the visual axis of his eye into a given direction are known in ophthalmological examination instruments. Generally, these aids are arranged at a slight distance from the eye of the patient so that, for persons with poor vision or for older persons, fixation is possible only poorly if at all, even for a short time.
In fundus cameras, a fixation object is known which is arranged in the illumination-ray path in a plane which is imaged onto the retina of the patient, whereby the above-indicated difficulties in fixation are avoided. This fixation object consists of an opaque circular disk of small diameter which can be moved by the doctor in the plane indicated and which makes it possible for him, upon fixation by the patient, to direct the visual axis of the eye of the patient in any desired direction.
As far as I am aware, fixation devices are not known in operation microscopes.